


Amante de dos noches

by TabrisXX, YurioNikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ヤリチン☆ビッチ部 | Yarichin Bitch Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Heartbreaking, Horniness, Hot, Hotel Sex, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Long Shot, M/M, Masturbation, OTP Feels, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, POV Christophe Giacometti, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Sweet/Hot, Travel, Yuri Plisetsky is Extra, not my work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov/pseuds/YurioNikiforov
Summary: Chris Giacometti está por terminar la maestría en idiomas y es enviado a París en un intercambio para cursar un semestre. Ahí conocerá a Yuri Ayato, un atractivo escritor de novelas eróticas que despertará su interés sexual.¡ATENCIÓN!Este es un AU y crossover con dos personajes, uno de ellos tomado de la serie Yuri on Ice y el otro de Yarichin☆Bitch Club. La idea para hacerlos pareja surgió de un juego de rol, si no es de su agrado, abstenerse de leer.Este one-shot es de la autoría deAlex Plisetskyquien me dio permiso de subirlo y compartilo en esta plataforma.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Yuri Ayato, Christophe Giacometti/Yuri Ayato, Tamura Yui & Yuri Ayato, Tamura Yui/Yuri Ayato
Kudos: 1





	Amante de dos noches

**Author's Note:**

> **El presente one-shot es un AU y crossover donde la pareja principal está compuesta por Christophe Giacometti y Yuri Ayato, personajes de los animes mencionados en el resumen.**
> 
> **Esta historia le pertenece a[Alex Plisetsky](https://www.wattpad.com/user/YurioNikiforov) quien me dio permiso de subirlo y compartilo en esta plataforma.**
> 
> **Link original:<https://www.wattpad.com/story/226016838-amante-de-dos-noches> **
> 
> **Por favor, sigan al autor en la otra página para leer sus otras bellas historias.**

Esa tarde me encontraba mirando por la ventana la lluvia y el granizo que había comenzado a acumularse en las esquinas de la calle y en el pasto del jardín que estaba frente a mi casa. Se cumplía exactamente un mes desde la última vez que vi a Yuri y solo ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba y me hacía falta, de cuánto lo necesitaba. El granizo me recordaba ese hermoso chico, cuando lo conocí y cuando me despedí de él en el aeropuerto de Francia.

En ese tiempo estudiaba la maestría en idiomas y había sido enviado a Francia en un intercambio durante un semestre. Ahí conocí a Yuri Ayato, un escritor de novelas eróticas que se encontraba promocionando su libro nuevo "Amante de dos noches" en donde relataba los únicos dos encuentros pasionales de dos adolescentes que estaban comprometidos con sus respectivas parejas, el primero tuvo lugar en la casa de uno de ellos, en la víspera de su boda y el otro aconteció varios años después, cuando decidieron huir juntos antes de morir en un accidente.

Jamás olvidaría Paris, y jamás olvidaría a Yuri.

**

Llevaba apenas una semana en París, instalado en el hotel Montecarlo. Había sido una suerte que hubiera un error en el registro de estudiantes, la escuela se vería obligada a pagar mi estadía en ese lujoso hotel durante todo el tiempo que permaneciera en Francia.

Las dos primeras semanas tendría sólo actividades en línea y después comenzaría mis cursos presenciales por las mañanas de lunes a jueves hasta que terminara el semestre, de manera que tenía bastante tiempo libre que en un principio no supe cómo invertir. Había desempacado ya y ahora solo me quedaba esperar, sin embargo, fui consciente muy pronto de que estaba en una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo y que el francés era mi idioma favorito, no podía perder la oportunidad de salir y conocer los alrededores, de cualquier manera, mis clases en línea iniciaban hasta la próxima semana y, a pesar de que estaba solo, siempre había sido un hombre independiente al que le gustaba explorar y conocer de todo.'

Pensaba ir a alguno de los bares cercanos, pero decidí que una cafetería francesa sería mucho mejor para comenzar, habría mejor ambiente.

Caminé durante un momento hasta que di con una enorme galería de arte donde tenían también una cafetería y un restaurante. Dudé un momento al entrar, parecía que había un evento privado, pero el portero me abrió y me invitó a pasar, comentándome que había un escritor extranjero invitado, presentando una novela nueva. Yo sonreí y accedí.

Apenas entré, escuché los aplausos a mi alrededor y la gente que miraba atenta al frente del enorme salón comenzó a dispersarse, seguramente la presentación del libro había concluido. Suspiré un poco decepcionado, pero de cualquier manera pedí una mesa y ordené un café y un postre para acompañarlo, mientras observaba las pinturas modernas y todo el arte contemporáneo que le daba un estilo único a ese lugar. Ya estaba ahí y no podía perder la oportunidad de conocer todo lo que pudiera y el sitio era bastante agradable.

Miraba mi celular mientras esperaba que me trajeran lo que pedí, cuando una terrible lluvia se desató de pronto. Era una lluvia muy fuerte, que en pocos minutos se convirtió en granizo y cubrió las calles de color blanco. No podía negar que se trataba de un espectáculo maravilloso, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar cómo haría para volver a mi hotel.

—Bonjour–

Al escuchar esa suave voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, levanté la mirada y vi a un chico muy bello que me saludaba con una sonrisa. Era alto y delgado y definitivamente lucía como un extranjero, vestía de una manera muy llamativa y tenía varios piercings en las orejas. Llevaba lentes oscuros, que se retiró en cuanto lo miré. Sonreí de inmediato y le devolví el saludo

—Bonjour– le dije –¿cómo te llamas?–

—Yuri– extendió la mano –Yuri Ayato– sin esperar a que lo invitara, Yuri se sentó en mi mesa frente a mi. Solo hasta que me respondió, pude notar que tenía un piercing también en la lengua –espero que no te moleste que te acompañe–

—En absoluto, soy Chris Giacometti–

—Giacometti. ¿Eres italiano?–

—No, en realidad soy de Suiza, estoy aquí por un intercambio estudiantil de mi maestría–

Yuri sonrió y se colocó los lentes sobre la cabeza

—Qué interesante suena eso– me dijo mientras se recargaba sobre una de sus manos y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, acercándose un poco a mi rostro. No puedo negar que me sentí un poco invadido, me parecía que la intensa mirada ajena iría a desnudarme, o a adivinar lo que estaba pensando –¿y qué estudias?–

—Uh... idiomas– respondí aterrizando mis pensamientos nuevamente –¿tú eres de por aquí?–

—¿Parezco de por aquí?– me preguntó con voz suave y negué con una sonrisa

—En realidad no–

—Estoy de viaje, de negocios por así decirlo–

—¿En verdad?–

—Si... tenía que venir a la promoción del libro–

—Oh, ¿conoces al autor?–

—Diría que lo conozco bastante bien–

—¿De verdad? ¿cómo se llama?– le pregunté intrigado –quería ver el evento pero llegué casi cuando estaba finalizando–

—Yo soy el autor– me guiñó un ojo y sacó de su mochila un libro. El mismo que estaban promocionando por todas partes en la galería.

Me quedé sin palabras, apenas podía creer que el autor del libro se hubiera acercado a hablar conmigo de manera tan casual, y que fuera un chico tan agradable e interesante.

—Disculpa... ¿dices que tú eres el autor?–

—Así es– me dio el libro para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor

—Amante de dos noches– leí el título en voz alta –¿y qué género es?–

—Novela erótica–

Levanté la mirada y le sonreí. Me lo dijo con tal naturalidad que no pude evitar sentirme un poco extraño. Si no fuera porque lo acababa de conocer, diría que estaba coqueteando conmigo.

—Se ve interesante, me gustaría leerlo– le dije –si queda alguno a la venta, lo compraré–

—Si lo quieres, puedes quedártelo– me dijo –solo con la condición de que prometas leerlo–

—¿De verdad?– le pregunté un poco sorprendido y sonreí. Era un libro muy bello, de color negro con detalles rojos.

—Claro que si, te lo obsequio. Me agradas, Chris–

Sonreí y tuve una idea

—En ese caso– le dije mientras sacaba un bolígrafo –me gustaría que el autor lo firmara–

—Muy bien– tomó mi bolígrafo y escribió una dedicatoria en la parte frontal del libro, y una más en la parte de atrás –no puedes leer la última dedicatoria, hasta que termines el libro– me devolvió el obsequio y el bolígrafo –¿me lo prometes?–

Asentí todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro y abrí la tapa

—De acuerdo, pero no dijiste nada sobre la primer dedicatoria–

_"Para Chris Giacometti, mi nuevo y guapo amigo, de Yuri Ayato. Espero que esto te inspire para hacer el amor durante varias noches"._

Me reí y sentí cómo me sonrojaba poco a poco. Esa dedicatoria fue algo inesperado y me tomó por sorpresa, cada vez me parecía más que ese chico estaba coqueteando conmigo.

—Qué interesante dedicatoria, en verdad me dan ganas de leer ese libro– le dije y le guiñé un ojo. Un momento después se acercó un poco más a mi rostro y sonrió.

—Deberías, contiene escenas muy... ¿cómo decirlo?– me miró de arriba abajo –especiales–

Sentí cómo iba acalorándome un poco, era impresionante cómo sin siquiera haberme besado, Yuri ya había conseguido que despertara mi lado erótico. La sutil connotación de la plática no pasaba desapercibida ya para ninguno de los dos.

—Tal vez debería leerlo hoy mismo– le dije sonriendo –aunque, sinceramente, no se si sea buena idea... si me dan ganas de hacer el amor, no tendré cómo controlarlas–

—Mmm, ya veo... ese no es un problema– me dijo y se terminó de acercar a mi rostro. Rozó sus labios con los míos –conozco un chico que es experto, y al que le pareces muy interesante, Chris–

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Yuri rompió la distancia y me besó profundamente, introduciendo la lengua de manera demandante dentro de mi boca y tomando mi rostro con ambas manos. Yo correspondí, no había notado lo ansioso que me sentía hasta que rompió la distancia y colocó sus labios sobre los míos. Las cosas estaban intensificándose rápidamente y pronto un beso no sería suficiente para mi.

Sabía en lo que eso terminaría y, a pesar de no querer mostrarme demasiado ansioso, sabía que él tampoco tenía ánimos de prolongar la espera.

Salimos de esa cafetería a pesar de la terrible lluvia y llegamos completamente empapados a la habitación de hotel donde me estaba quedando. No habíamos podido dejar de besarnos en todo el camino de ida, incluso Yuri me sujetó por la espalda y besó mi cuello de manera sugerente mientras pedía la copia de mis llaves en recepción.

Unos minutos más tarde, nos movíamos con desesperación en la cama de mi cuarto de hotel y nos besábamos descontroladamente. Yuri tenía mucha pasión en su interior y no se molestó en ocultarla en ningún momento. Se movía sobe mi con intensidad, subiendo y bajando sobre mi dura entrepierna. Gemía y gritaba tan alto que estaba seguro de que podía escucharse en los pasillos; también se reía de vez en cuando. Evidentemente era un experto, yo estaba acostumbrado a tener amantes ocasionales todo el tiempo, pero era la primera vez que tenía que usar todo mi autocontrol para no eyacular tan pronto y poder disfrutar más de esa noche en brazos de aquél encantador y sexy chico que había conocido.

—Me gustas mucho Yuri– le dije gimiendo, mientras eyaculaba en su interior –me encantas, en realidad–

—Ahhh... Chris...–colocó sus labios sobre los míos y continuó moviéndose mientras alcanzaba también un orgasmo muy intenso.

Se quedó sobre mi un momento, intentando recuperarse y luego se recostó a mi lado en la cama, boca abajo.

Besé su espalda suavemente y lo abracé

—Este ha sido, por mucho, el mejor encuentro que he tenido– murmuré

—Bueno, no tiene que terminarse hoy– me respondió mirándome por encima de su hombro –estarás aquí seis meses ¿no?–

Asentí y me acerqué a besarlo y abrazarlo, acomodándolo en mis brazos para que pudiéramos dormir.

Fue esa la forma en que nos convertimos en amantes ocasionales.

Los encuentros se repitieron a lo largo de mi estadía en París, nos veíamos por la tarde para ir a tomar un café, a recorrer la ciudad, a visitar museos o parques nacionales y por la noche volvíamos a mi hotel o al departamento que Yuri estaba rentando y teníamos sexo desenfrenado hasta caer rendidos.

Todo iba bastante bien, me sentía feliz y tranquilo con mi nuevo amigo y amante, me divertía mucho en su compañía y nos entendíamos bastante bien en todos los aspectos, en la cama y fuera de ella. Sin embargo, la situación comenzó a complicarse una tarde que dábamos un paseo por la Torre Eiffel. Estábamos observando a través del mirador cuando sentí la mano de Yuri tomar la mía. Era un gesto característico de él, algunas veces lo hacía y a mi me gustaba, pero nunca le había tomado demasiada importancia. No obstante, esa vez fue diferente. Yuri acariciaba suavemente cada uno de mis dedos mientras observaba fascinado la ciudad desde el sitio donde estábamos.

Hacía un viento fuerte pero agradable, su cabello se alborotaba todo el tiempo y eso lo hacía ver adorable. Cuando lo miré me pareció mucho más bello que nunca, con esa sonrisa tan linda, su cabello volando por todas partes y su expresión de fascinación por el paisaje que observaba.

—Siempre me ha gustado esta ciudad– me dijo –pero nunca la había visto desde aquí–

—Yo tampoco– le dije correspondiendo a las caricias de su mano –¿cuántas veces has venido?–

—Muchas– respondió todavía deleitándose con la vista –París siempre tiene algo bueno para aquellos que lo visitan–

Asentí completamente de acuerdo y solo entonces fui consciente de lo afortunado que me sentía por haberlo conocido.

Lo siguiente a partir de ese día fueron lapsos confusos en mis pensamientos. Cada vez que estaba con Yuri me sentía distinto, como si quisiera agradarlo de todas las formas que me fueran permitidas, complacerlo, hacerlo feliz. Y durante el tiempo que no lo veía, sólo podía pensar en él, ansiar nuestra próxima salida, nuestro próximo beso y nuestro próximo encuentro sexual. Me costaba trabajo pensar en que había algo más en la amistad y el deseo mutuo que sentíamos. Era difícil para mi pensar que estaba enamorándome por primera vez en mi vida.

Por supuesto no dije absolutamente nada, incluso intenté negarlo los primeros días, pero entre más lo hacía, más complicado era para mi. Cada momento con Yuri solo servía para intensificar lo que sentía por él y, al final de la semana, después de terminar otro encuentro sexual en mi cama, me di cuenta de que ya no tenía caso intentar negarme lo que era evidente. Había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por él que iban más allá de una simple amistad y ahora no sabía lo que debía hacer.

Yo me iría de París, volvería a Suiza en menos de dos meses y a Yuri difícilmente volvería a verlo... o tal vez si, pero era poco probable que nuestros destinos coincidieran para hacer una vida juntos. Pero el principal obstáculo no era ese, sino el hecho de que él era un espíritu libre, sin poder atarse a un solo hombre, él disfrutaba de su vida sexual con total independencia, sin intenciones de cambiar eso y yo lo sabía, no estaba buscando que me correspondiera ni mucho menos conquistarlo, sólo deseaba disfrutar del poco tiempo que me quedaba con él antes de tener que terminar con lo que había entre nosotros y tener que partir de vuelta.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras acariciaba su espalda y él dormía plácidamente acomodado en mis brazos.

Con cuidado para no despertarlo, me estiré y tomé el libro que me había regalado. No lo había leído hasta entonces, pero justo en ese momento me despertó una extraña curiosidad, de modo que lo abrí y me perdí en sus páginas por varias horas

_"...cuando todo terminó, él sabía que tenía que irse, y dejar que el amor de su vida se preparara para casarse en unas horas. Decidió que no habría despedida, sería mucho más doloroso decirle adiós que partir con la esperanza de volver a verlo y revivir lo que alguna vez fue. Lo que hubo entre los dos..."_

—Vaya, estás leyéndolo– Yuri había despertado antes de que me diera cuenta –¿qué te parece?–

—Hermoso– murmuré y coloqué un separador en la página donde me había quedado. Luego lo dejé y me acerqué a darle un beso.

—¿De verdad?– Yuri sonrió y se recostó de nuevo sobre mi brazo

—De verdad– respondí –dime Yuri... ¿alguna vez te pasó algo así?–

—¿A qué te refieres?–

—A querer a alguien y no poder... bueno, ya sabes, no poder estar con él–

—Tú me conoces, no soy chico de un solo hombre– me dijo y se enredó en mi cuerpo –cariño, ¿te molesta si duermo un poco más? Siento que no descansé suficiente–

—Adelante– le respondí y sentí cómo besaba mi mejilla. Me quedé acariciando su cabello y pensando en lo que acababa de leer y en lo que acababa de decirle.

Mi vida con Yuri cambió a partir de ese momento, sentí que nos volvimos más inseparables que nunca, y yo procuraba pasar todo mi tiempo libre con él. Sabía que se acercaba el momento de volver a mi país y eso me llenaba de una gran desolación y nostalgia, sin embargo, nunca demostré ninguno de estos pensamientos frente a él, no solo porque temía ser descubierto, tampoco quería arruinar los momentos que pasábamos juntos, sólo quería disfrutar de su compañía y aprovechar cuando estaba con él para hacerlo sentir bien, complacerlo de todas las formas posibles.

Nuestra despedida, sin embargo, no fue tan melancólica, Yuri me animaba diciendo que, en cuanto recuperara su número de celular se pondría en contacto conmigo para planear una visita a mi país. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, yo no me sentía bien. Sabía, muy dentro de mi, que esa despedida podía durar más de lo que ambos nos atrevíamos a pensar y me desilusionaba terriblemente saber que me iba a separar de él sin que tuviera idea de lo que sentía. Sabía que tenía una última oportunidad en el aeropuerto, mientras esperábamos a que mi vuelo saliera. Se había atrasado debido al mal tiempo, granizaba con fuerza y mi avión despegaría dos horas después de lo previsto.

—Te voy a extrañar tanto, Yuri– le dije acariciando su mejilla y él sonrió

—Nos veremos pronto, ya verás– me sonrió también y acarició mi mano suavemente

—Te traje algo, para que no me olvides...–

Había mandado a hacer un regalo muy especial para él, para que, cuando me fuera, pudiera tenerlo y recordarme todo el tiempo, así como yo lo haría. Venía envuelto en una caja pequeña de color rojo. Lo detuve cuando vi que estaba a punto de abrirla.

—No lo abras– le pedí –espera a que me vaya para hacerlo ¿si?–

Yuri sonrió.

—¿Por qué?–

—Solo prométeme que lo llevarás siempre contigo– escuché que comenzaban a llamar a los pasajeros de mi número de vuelo. Tendría que cruzar la zona de seguridad en un momento más.

—Lo prometo– me dijo con firmeza y yo me acerqué a abrazarlo. Nos quedamos largo rato así, sosteniéndonos con fuerza y luego busqué sus labios para besarlo suave y profundamente. Jamás nos habíamos besado así antes, si sería la última vez en mucho tiempo, trataría de que fuera especial. Lo sentí corresponderme mientras acariciaba mi cabello con una mano y mi rostro con la otra. Yo rodeé su cintura y profundicé.

Separarnos fue difícil para mi, lo hice lentamente, memorizando cada centímetro de sus dulces labios y cuando lo hice, besé su mejilla.

—Yuri...– todavía sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza y durante un repentino momento de valentía, pensé en contarle la verdad sobre cómo me sentía –Yuri, yo... debo decirte algo...–

—Dime– me sonrió de manera cómplice y yo sentí cómo me iba sonrojando cuando se quitó los lentes y me miró fijamente. Estaba decidido... pero al final me acobardé.

—Te... voy a extrañar. Pensaré en ti todo el tiempo– sonreí con tristeza, decepcionado de mí mismo –cuídate–

Mientras mi avión despegaba miré por la ventana la llovizna que había quedado después de la fuerte tormenta que azotó la ciudad de París, pensando en el regalo que le había dado a mi amado Yuri, terriblemente arrepentido por no haber confesado lo que sentía.

Se trataba de un dije de plata en forma de corazón. Llevaba grabadas sus iniciales y en la parte de atrás venía una pequeña leyenda.

_"Con cariño, tu amante de mil noches. Chris."_

**

No podía seguir así, deseaba volver a ver a Yuri, pero no solo para esos encuentros ocasionales que habíamos tenido a lo largo de mi estadía en París, deseaba más de él, lo quería todo. Si, extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, el calor de su cuerpo... pero también lo extrañaba a él, su compañía, su sonrisa, y lo bien que me sentía de tenerlo a mi lado, aunque solo fuera para conversar.

Esa tarde lluviosa decidí que en cuanto terminara mi último semestre en Suiza, iría a buscarlo a la ciudad donde lo conocí.

Había perdido contacto con él desde que le robaron su teléfono. Prometió comprarse otro pero nunca me buscó ni me llegó un solo mensaje suyo, quizás había cambiado su número... o tal vez me había olvidado. La sola idea me llenaba de angustia y desolación; lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que era distraído, que tal vez no había podido recuperar mi número o quizás lo había olvidado, pero justo eso me demostraba la poca importancia que yo tenía en su vida y su corazón. Y me dolía.

La espera fue interminable, meses y meses deprimido y ansioso por volver a verlo, la única ventaja que había en todo esto es que él era un chico libre y no enamoradizo, y si bien eso me dificultaría las cosas, al menos me tranquilizaba porque podía estar casi seguro de que nadie me robaría su corazón.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente llegó el día. El último día de clases del semestre y de toda la maestría, después de tanta espera, al fin había llegado el momento de ir a buscarlo.

Me sentía tan ansioso por volver a verlo que ni siquiera asistí a la entrega de diplomas, ni reservé mi lugar en el elegante salón donde celebraríamos la graduación una semana después. Es más, ni siquiera fui a la cena que mis compañeros tenían planeada para esa noche, mi vuelo salía cuatro horas después y yo ya había empacado todas mis cosas. Iría a buscarlo y lo convencería, como fuera, de darme una oportunidad.

Llegué a la ciudad de París por la noche y me dirigí al mismo hotel donde estuve viviendo los seis meses que estudié ahí. Mientras estaba en el taxi, sonreí al ver la ciudad que tan conocida me resultaba ya y una sensación de nostalgia me invadió al pasar por los lugares donde había estado con Yuri. No podía esperar para volverlo a ver.

Me sentía nervioso, sabía que el Yuri que me dejó en el aeropuerto seis meses atrás no sería el mismo de ahora, sabía que había cambiado al igual que yo, y temía que, dentro de ese cambio, ya no estuviera interesado en tener nada conmigo, ni siquiera informal, o peor aún, que hubiera conocido a alguien que cambiara sus pensamientos sobre permanecer soltero y sin intenciones de atarse a nadie. Temía por eso, a pesar de saber que las posibilidades eran escasas, existían.

—Llegamos, joven– estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya estábamos afuera del hotel.

— _Merci_ – le dije y me bajé inmediatamente. Tenía que instalarme antes de ir al departamento de Yuri a buscarlo y no podía esperar más, iría esa misma noche.

Me acomodé en una habitación muy similar a la que tuve durante mi estadía de seis meses, todo era tan parecido a los tiempos que compartí con él que me resultaba un poco incómodo, cada minuto que pasaba mi espera se volvía más insoportable, de manera que, apenas me terminé de instalar, pedí un taxi y marqué la dirección del departamento que Yuri rentaba. En menos de cinco minutos yo ya estaba abajo, abordándolo completamente nervioso de lo que vendría después.

Apenas llegué, sentí cómo mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y a dificultarse mi respiración. No pude evitar recordar todas las noches que habíamos pasado en ese departamento, y también las tardes agradables en compañía, viendo alguna película o hablando. Estaba cada vez más cerca de su puerta y, a pesar de la inmensa alegría que me causaba ver a Yuri, también existía la posibilidad de que a él no le entusiasmara tanto la idea de que yo hubiera vuelto y sabía que había grandes probabilidades de ser rechazado por él. Pero no sería el mismo cobarde que se despidió de él en el avión, seis meses atrás, de modo que respiré hondo y llamé a la puerta, pero nadie atendió.

Después de más de diez intentos suspiré decepcionado. Seguramente no estaba en casa y quizás se encontraba en la de alguien más; pensar en eso me hacía sentir molesto y a la vez desesperado, ni siquiera tenía un número dónde localizarlo.

Sabía que Yuri era libre de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera pero no podía evitar sentir celos, yo no quería que mirara a nadie más, que estuviera con nadie más. Yo quería que solo pensara en mi como yo pensaba en él, y que quisiera estar únicamente conmigo.

—¿Buscas a alguien?– me preguntó un hombre mayor que iba pasando

—Ah... si, se llama Yuri Ayato–

—¡Ah! Si. Mi vecino... bueno, ex vecino– se cruzó de brazos –ya no vive aquí, se cambió apenas hace un par de meses–

—¿Qué...?, ¿de casualidad sabe a dónde se fue?–

—No, lo lamento... pero puedes hablar con el dueño, en un par de horas deberá aparecer para ver a posibles inquilinos nuevos. Él debe saber algo–

—Se lo agradezco–

En cuanto el señor se retiró saqué mi teléfono inmediatamente y me puse a buscar a Yuri en todas las redes sociales, ¿a dónde podía haber ido?. Yo ya había intentado contactarlo de esa forma pero jamás lo conseguí. A él no le gustaba mucho meterse a esas cosas, al ser un escritor que comenzaba a sobresalir, seguramente le saturaban de mensajes y todo eso.

No tenía forma de encontrarlo así que tuve que esperar casi dos horas a que el dueño del departamento llegara para ver a sus clientes, pero en todo ese tiempo no dejé de preguntarme dónde podía haberse mudado.

—Buenas noches– le dije al hombre en cuanto vi que se acercaba a abrir la puerta –me llamo Chris Giacometti–

—Buenas noches... ¿Chris Giacometti?, recuerdo que por teléfono me dio otro nombre...–

—No, no soy el cliente... vine buscando a su antiguo inquilino. Yuri Ayato–

—¡Ah! Entiendo. Bueno, Yuri Ayato ya no vive aquí–

—Lo sé, es sólo... que pensé que podría usted decirme si sabe a dónde se mudó o cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarme a encontrarlo. Es importante–

—Lo siento... no tengo la menor idea, no me comentó a dónde se iba–

—Ya veo...– respondí decepcionado –de acuerdo, le agradezco de cualquier modo–

—Buenas noches, señor Giacometti–

—Buenas noches–

Suspiré y decidí volver a mi hotel. Había esperado dos horas para nada y ahora no tenía idea de lo que iría a hacer. No conocía a nadie que pudiera informarme nada sobre Yuri y no iba a poder encontrarlo si buscaba de puerta en puerta. Me sentía muy decepcionado, había viajado hasta París solo para verlo y ahora tendría que quedarme un par de semanas yo solo en ese hotel que tanto me recordaba a él.

Estaba a punto de llamar un taxi cuando el hombre me llamó de nuevo.

—¡Oye!– me di media vuelta al escucharlo –espera, antes de que te vayas... tengo un dato que tal vez podría servirte–

Sonreí y mi rostro se iluminó

—Dígame–

—La última vez que lo vi lo escuché llamando por teléfono, diciendo que su vuelo a Rusia se había restrasado unas horas, pero que llegaría a tiempo... no se a dónde iba–

—¡¿Rusia?!, ¿eso quiere decir que no se quedó aquí en París?–

—Al parecer no. Lo lamento–

—Está bien... ¡ah!, ¿de casualidad tendrá su número de celular?–

—No, muchacho, lo lamento, nunca le pedí su número nuevo, siempre hablábamos por número fijo–

—De acuerdo, le agradezco mucho la información–

—Que tengas buena noche–

**

Estaba volviéndome loco en mi habitación de hotel, caminando de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Si se había ido a Rusia sería prácticamente imposible dar con él, yo pensaba que aún se encontraba en la ciudad de París pero eso me dificultaba terriblemente las cosas.

Me quedé pensando un momento ¿a qué parte de Rusia podía haber ido? Si había sido por asuntos de trabajo seguramente a Moscú o San Petesburgo... maldecía terriblemente que no tuviera redes sociales, era la enorme desventaja de ser famoso.

_Famoso._

La palabra casi me dijo al oído lo que debía hacer. Por supuesto, si Yuri era ya un escritor reconocido, debía haber alguna información sobre él en Internet.

Accedí al buscador y escribí su nombre, seguido del nombre de su último libro.

_"Yuri Ayato, Amante de dos noches"_

Enseguida me aparecieron fotografías de las ciudades donde había presentado su libro, todos eran eventos en auditorios o galerías de arte. La última había sido París.

—Por eso se quedó tanto tiempo– murmuré pensativo.

No podía ser, si ya no estaba presentando el libro no tenía manera de encontrarlo, ¿qué haría entonces?, ¿esperar a que escribiera otro?

Suspiré decepcionado y cuando estuve a punto de salirme de la página leí la palabra "Rusia", de modo que decidí revisar toda la página completa.

_"...al final de su gira por toda Europa, Yuri Ayato finalizó en la ciudad de París la presentación de su nuevo libro, que está siendo todo un éxito. Los rumores sobre su cambio de domicilio a San Petesburgo, después de pasar unos cuantos meses más en París, parecen ser ciertos. Se le ha visto varias veces en el parque Petergoff en compañía de algunas amistades."_

Sonreí y, sin pensarlo, programé un vuelo para el día siguiente, utilizando una buena parte de mis ahorros. También tuve que reservar una habitación en un hotel cercano, no pensaba esperar ni un momento más y que volviera a irse.

Por supuesto no me devolvieron ni un centavo de la semana que había reservado en el hotel, pero no me importaba, ya estaba mucho más cerca de ver a Yuri.

Corrí al aeropuerto una vez que bajé del taxi, se me había hecho tarde porque olvidé una maleta en el hotel por haber salido con tanta prisa y tuve que volver por ella.

Llegué casi sin aliento a la zona de seguridad, afortunadamente me dejaron ingresar sin ningún problema. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Durante el trayecto a Rusia reflexioné sobre mi comportamiento impulsivo de las últimas horas. Yo nunca había hecho nada semejante por nadie, y sabía, muy a pesar de todo, que tal vez estaba actuando de la manera incorrecta, pero no quería detenerme. Si existía la posibilidad de tener un futuro al lado de Yuri, no iba a desaprovecharla ni a dejar pasar más tiempo.

Llegué por la tarde a la ciudad de San Petesburgo, faltaban un par de horas para que comenzara a anochecer y debía instalarme de nuevo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Señor Giacometti?– el hombre en la recepción tomó mi identificación –su registro no aparece en el sistema–

—Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? Hice la reservación ayer y no hubo ningún problema–

—Lo lamento, debe haber un error, si pudiera mostrarme el comprobante de su pago–

Saqué mi teléfono y se lo mostré.

–Ya veo, tiene que ser un error en nuestro sistema. Me temo que no puedo hacer nada de momento, las habitaciones están llenas y se desocupará una hasta mañana por la mañana–

—¿Me está diciendo que no me voy a poder instalar?–

—Lo lamento–

—¿Y qué se supone que haga?, ¿qué pase la noche en la calle?–

—Si me permite, podría darle los datos de otros hoteles cercanos donde tengan habitaciones disponibles–

No tuve más remedio que aceptar, sin embargo, cuando llegué al nuevo hotel no quedé decepcionado en absoluto. Era bastante bello y la habitación asignada muy amplia. Me instalé de inmediato y me pregunté si sería bueno ir a buscar a Yuri. Estaba anocheciendo y seguramente ya estaba en su casa, de modo que decidí quedarme en mi recámara leyendo.

Me sentía tranquilo hasta que vi un nombre en el libro que me dio una idea de inmediato, "Víctor". Mi mejor amigo vívia en San Petesburgo, muy cerca de donde yo me encontraba, de modo que decidí llamarlo para decirle que me encontraba ahí. Acordamos salir esa misma noche a tomar un café.

—Me da tanto gusto verte, Chris– me dijo una vez que nos encontramos en la cafetería más cercana –¿cómo has estado? No he sabido de ti en mucho tiempo–

—Terminé la maestría hace dos días–

—¿Dos días?, ¿y por qué viajaste a Rusia tan precipitadamente?–

—En realidad fui a París– le dije –es una larga historia–

—Bueno, tendrás que contármela–

—De acuerdo, pero primero quiero escuchar sobre ti, ¿qué has hecho?–

—No mucho en realidad, sigo trabajando y ahorrando para comprar mi auto nuevo–

—Me alegra escucharlo, _mon amour_ – le dije y le guiñé un ojo

—Te extrañé mucho– sonrió de manera sugerente y se acercó a mi –hoy tengo un encuentro especial con otro chico... pero mañana estaré libre, si quieres recordar viejos tiempos–

—Siempre tan seductor– rompí la distancia y le robé un beso muy suave –¿seguro no quieres que te acompañe?– le pregunté en forma de broma. En realidad no estaba de humor para encuentros sexuales en ese momento, todo lo que me importaba era ver a Yuri una vez más.

—Tal vez podrías venir, es un chico insaciable y seguramente le gustará–

—Era broma. De momento no me siento con ánimos de tener sexo–

—Espera... ¿eres el mismo Chris Giacometti que conocí en la escuela?–

Me reí.

—Si, claro que soy el mismo, Víctor. Es solo... es parte de la historia que debo contarte, pero será después, ahora solo quiero celebrar que volvimos a vernos–

**

Pasaron un par de días en los que estuve frecuentando el parque Petergoff. No tenía gran cosa que hacer de modo que me la pasaba varias horas esperando que mi Yuri apareciera en algún momento, sin embargo, fueron días en los que esperé en vano hasta el anochecer, porque no apareció. Sabía que era un locura sentarme en un parque esperando que alguien que vive en San Petersburgo apareciera por casualidad, a pesar de que se decía que solía frecuentar ese lugar, pero no tenía ninguna otra pista por dónde comenzar a buscarlo, de modo que decidí que esperaría un día más, si no aparecía, emprendería una busqueda de alguna manera.

Al día siguiente me fui por la mañana, compré un café uy algo para almorzar y decidí llevarme un libro para no aburrirme. Llevaba dos días revisando el teléfono todo el día en el parque, de modo que pensé que tener algo que leer aligeraría mi espera. Y en cierto modo funcionó, sin embargo, no pude concentrarme en el libro de la forma en que hubiera querido, cada cinco minutos levantaba la mirada y observaba a mi alrededor por si aparecía, cosa que no sucedió.

Al caer la tarde me di por vencido, no aparecería de nuevo, así que decidí que me iría de vuelta al hotel apenas terminara el capítulo que estaba leyendo. Suspiré decepcionado en cuanto cerré el libro y me puse de pie.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Estaba sentado en el pasto, la luz del atardecer ilumnaba su piel y el viento revolvía su cabello salvaje Se veía más bello que nunca, había cambiado un poco para bien, ahora solo deseaba abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Me acerqué un poco más.

—¡Yuri!– exclamé y apenas volteó, práctiamente me arrojé a sus brazos. Él me correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo y me sentí muy contento.

—Chris...– se acercó a besar mis labios casi con desesperación y yo correspondí emocionado, sosteniendo su cintura y acariciando su cabello suavemente –no puedo creer que estés aquí– me dijo una vez que se separó de mi y volvió a abrazarme.

Me sentía tan feliz de volver a verlo y de darme cuenta de que en verdad se emocionaba de nuestro encuentro. Estaba más seguro que nunca de lo que sentía y de que lo quería a mi lado.

—Yuri, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo?– preguntó uno de sus acompañantes, mientras se acercaba.

—Ah claro. Chris, ellos son Itome y Tamura– sonrió –chicos, él es Chris Giacometti, el hombre que conocí en París–

—Vaya así que tú eres el famoso Chris– Tamura me extendió la mano y luego me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Les hablaste de mi?– le pregunté a Yuri al oído y él asintió

—Por supuesto, mis amigos tenían que saber quién me hizo disfrutar tanto el tiempo que estuve en París– me respondió y tomó mi mano –vaya que me hiciste falta–

Sonreí.

—Nunca me escribiste– le dije mirando sus bellos ojos –pensé que me habías olvidado–

—Claro que no, no digas tonterías, ¿cómo podría olvidarte?– me mostró su teléfono nuevo –perdí casi todos mis contactos cuando lo adquirí. Afortunadamente tenía anotados algunos en una agenda, si no, no hubiera podido ver a mis amigos... el tuyo no lo tenía– me dio su celular –pero ahora si lo guardaré por todas partes. Escríbelo, cariño–

—¿Cariño?– preguntó Tamura y sonrió –espero que Víctor no se ponga celoso, Yuri–

—¡Qué imbécil, Tamura!– le respondió con una sonrisa y después me miró –¿me acompañarías esta noche? Voy a ver a un amigo y quiero que te conozca–

—¿Te... refieres a Víctor?–

—Así es, ¿qué dices?–

Miré a Yuri y asentí un poco confundido. ¿Quién era Víctor?, esperaba que no se tratara de un prospecto para pareja, aunque, a juzgar por la forma en que me abrazaba y por los besos que me daba, era evidente que no tenía ningún compromiso.

Esa noche iríamos a comer a un restaurante, al parecer Yuri había quedado de encontrarse con el tal Víctor.

Se ofreció a pasar por mi a mi hotel así que, en cuanto estuve listo le envié un mensaje. En menos de quince minutos Yuri ya me esperaba en un taxi en la entrada del hotel.

En cuanto lo vi tan arreglado sonreí, lucía mucho más bello que de costumbre.

—Te ves muy bien así, cariño– le dije y besé su mejilla. Él sonrió y me besó en los labios mientras el auto arrancaba.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me arreglé para la cena que me invitaste por mi cumpleaños?–

Sonreí, por supuesto que lo recordaba. El cumpleaños de Yuri cayó justo cuando estábamos en Francia, esa noche lo invité a cenar a un buen restaurante y luego fuimos a mi habitación de hotel. Fue una noche maravillosa y Yuri se había arreglado mucho en aquella ocasión.

—Claro que si–

Llegamos al restaurante y fuimos a la mesa que ya había sido reservada con anticipación.

—Yuri... ¿estás seguro de que tu amigo no se molestará si me ve aquí?–

—Claro que no– respondió –ya le avisé que venías y quedó encantado, dijo que quería conocerte–

Miré a mi alrededor. El restaurante era bastante lujoso, ¿por qué un amigo querría invitarlo ahí?. Sus primeros pensamientos fueron que quizás quería pedirle que fuera su pareja, sin embargo, si ese hubiera sido el motivo, aquél amigo no hubiera reaccionado tan bien al saber que alguien más acompañaba a Yuri. Casi inmediatamente, mi adorado chico aclaró todas mis dudas.

—Víctor me invitó para celebrar que pronto voy a publicar otro libro– me dijo –me inspiró mucho el tiempo que estuve en París–

—¿Publicarás otro libro?–

—Si... aún no tengo el nombre. Pero está ya casi terminado–

—¿Y sobre qué trata?–

—Bueno... el argumento es sobre un chico que se viste de prostituta para asesinar a todos los pervertidos que pagan por una noche con él. Comete homicidios en serie y un detective comienza a seguir su caso de cerca. La primer vez que lo encuentra es por accidente, porque cae en su trampa como todos los demás, sin embargo, el chico decide no matarlo, escapa y el detective le sigue la pista de cerca, tanto, que termina obsesionándose con él al punto de perderlo todo... pero bueno, no seguiré contándote más, tienes que leer la historia– me dijo con una sonrisa

—Claro que la leeré... espero que me firmes el libro y me escribas otra dedicatoria–

Yuri me miró a los ojos y me sonrió de una forma especial.

—Por supuesto– se acercó a besarme introduciendo la lengua dentro de mi boca mientras acariciaba mis piernas por abajo de la mesa de madera.

—Mmm... Yuri...–

—¡Yuri!– me separé de él instintivamente al escuchar que lo llamaban. Aquella voz me parecía demasiado conocida.

—¡Víctor!– Yuri volteó y miró a mi mejor amigo acercarse a la mesa –¿cómo estás?–

—Bastante bien– se acercó a saludarlo besando sus labios y luego me miró sorprendido –¿Chris?–

—¿Se conocen?– preguntó Yuri

—Claro que nos conocemos, Chris es mi mejor amigo– miró a Yuri con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo –y un gran amante, por si estás interesado–

—Lo sé, él es el chico de París que te conté–

—¿De verdad?– Víctor me miró sorprendido –vaya, ¿es de eso de lo que querías hablarme entonces, Chris?–

—Así es, conocí a Yuri en París y... bueno, fue un periodo muy lindo–

—Me alegra saber que son amigos, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado– Yuri me miró –conocí a Victor acá en Rusia, hace un mes–

Mi amigo sonrió y se acercó a besar a Yuri mientras yo miraba completamente celoso. Sabía que lo suyo era algo informal, como lo había sido conmigo, pero no podía evitar sentirme tan incómodo. Yo estaba enamorado de Yuri y lo quería sólo para mi, pero sabía que tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado. Él era un alma libre, no quería atarse a nadie.

—Así es– confirmó Víctor –lo conocí por casualidad en un bar y nos llevamos bastante bien, en todos los aspectos–

—Ya veo– respondí y miré a Yuri –¿cuándo publicas tu libro?–

—No lo sé, en unos meses quizás. Te prometo que serás el primero en tener una copia... claro si tú quieres–

Sonreí complacido y acaricié su rostro.

—Claro que quiero–

—¿Y a mi no me darás una copia?– preguntó Víctor sonriendo y besó su mejilla

—Claro que lo haré. Le daré una a cada quien. Bueno, quiero ordenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre–

—De acuerdo, pide lo que quieras, mientras síguenos contando sobre tu libro–

—No, ya fue mucho de mi, quiero escuchar a Chris– me miró –¿cómo es que terminaste en Rusia? Fue una agradable coincidencia–

—Bueno... en realidad fui a París– suspiré –es una larga historia, Yuri, ya habrá tiempo de contarla–

—Vamos Chris, me debes a mi esa plática– me dijo Víctor –deberías aprovechar que estamos los dos aquí y podemos escucharte–

—Prometo que lo haré en otra ocasión. Ahora es momento de celebrar otro logro para la carrera de Yuri–

—Bueno, si es así... yo se una forma en que podemos celebrar los tres– me guiñó un ojo y luego miró a Yuri –¿qué opinas?–

—Claro, me encantaría–

—¿Qué dices Chris?, ¿te gustaría revivir viejos tiempos?–

Me sentí un poco incómodo de que Víctor expusiera nuestro pasado frente a Yuri. Evidentemente a él no le molestaba en absoluto, incluso parecía interesado en experimentar con nosotros, pero no me terminaba de gustar la idea. Extrañaba a Yuri y por supuesto lo deseaba, y Víctor siempre había sido un hombre muy atractivo, sin embargo, no me agradaba demasiado el hecho de ver a Yuri con alguien más.

—N... no lo sé– respondí

—Anda, Chris– Yuri se acercó a besarme –te extrañé mucho este tiempo. Te prometo que vamos a pasarla bien–

—Se que así será, pero...–

—Pero nada, no aceptaremos un no–

Lo observé con atención y suspiré un poco decepcionado. No veía que llevara puesto el regalo que le di. En realidad no era para sorprenderse, el corazón de Yuri no pertenecía a nadie y no iba a pertenecerme nunca a mí. Si de verdad lo amaba tenía que dejarlo ser feliz y estar con él de la manera que él quisiera, la única manera que me podía permitir.

Esa noche me fui con ellos dos a la casa de Víctor y realmente la pasamos bien. Volver a tener en mis brazos a Yuri llenó casi en su totalidad el vacío en mi corazón. Sabía lo que faltaba pero no podía aspirar a más. Sin embargo, mientras estaba con él y con Víctor pude notar que me había equivocado, si llevaba puesto lo que le regalé, solo que su ropa no me permitió darme cuenta antes.

**

Pasamos varios días viéndonos los tres y teniendo encuentros ocasionales, algunas noches Yuri venía a dormir solo conmigo y otras más se iba con Víctor. Eso no me hacía sentir nada bien, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de reclamar nada y que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de hacerme sentir mal, pero no podía evitar estar celoso cada vez que ellos dos se iban juntos, tenía miedo de que Yuri se sintiera mejor con mi amigo que conmigo.

No podía seguir así, de modo que decidí averiguar un par de cosas antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

Una tarde cité a Víctor en una cafetería para conversar. Comenzamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, peor después de un par de cafés y su mirada interrogante, era evidente que ansiaba escuchar la razón por la que le había pedido hablar con él, y a mi también estaba por inquietarme ese tema, decidí terminar con mi propia desesperación y la de Víctor y accedí a hacer mi pregunta de una vez.

Sonreí y luego suspiré para tomar valor, después decidí hablar.

—Víctor...–

—Dime, Chris–

—Quiero preguntarte algo, pero ¿puedes prometerme ser honesto conmigo?–

—Claro que si–

—Tú... ¿sientes algo por Yuri?–

Mi amigo frunció el ceño.

—Pues sí... le tengo un gran cariño, es un buen amigo–

—No, me refiero a algo más... no lo sé, íntimo–

—¿Te refieres a si me interesa de forma sentimental?–

—Así es–

Vitya me miró sorprendido, tanto, que incluso llegué a pensar que estaba en lo cierto y que se sentía descubierto. Sin embargo, un momento después se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que incluso me sentí incómodo.

–Vamos, Chris, no digas tonterías. ¿Cómo voy a enamorarme de Yuri? Él no es de los que buscan atarse a una sola persona, él busca solo diversión y bueno... es un chico muy bello. ¿Por qué la pregunta?–

–No, es sólo... curiosidad–

–¿Estás celoso?– me preguntó y sentí que me sonrojaba un poco.

–Claro que no, Víctor...–

–Claro que si– él se puso de pie y se acercó a mi despacio –pero sabes que siempre vas a ser mi favorito– me besó y yo correspondí aunque sin muchos ánimos. En realidad ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir con ese juego donde tenía que ver con uno y con el otro. Ahora solo estaba interesado en Yuri a pesar de saber que Víctor estaba en lo cierto y que difícilmente él me vería como algo más que un chico con quién divertirse.

Después de un momento, Víctor se apartó y me miró a los ojos

—¿Qué pasa?– me preguntó y me miró extrañado –Chris... espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando–

—Pues no se qué te estás imaginando, mon amour– le dije e intenté acercarme de nuevo antes de que me descubriera, pero él me detuvo, colocando suavemente sus dedos sobre mis labios y me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Estás enamorado de Yuri?– me preguntó incrédulo y yo negué inmediatamente

—Víctor, vamos, ¿de qué estás hablando?–

—¡Lo estás!– sonrió aún con la incredulidad dibujada en su rostro y se sentó de nuevo frente a mi en el sofá –Chris... no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que estés enamorado–

Suspiré resignado. Ya no tenía ningún caso mentir, Víctor tenía razón yo estaba muy enamorado de Yuri.

—Es de lo que quería hablarte... lo conocí en París, como ya sabes, y nos volvimos inseparables... éramos solo él y yo– sonreí –y no pude evitar ver más allá de sus cualidades físicas–

—¿Entonces de verdas estás enamorado de él?, ¿y volviste a París a buscarlo?–

—Así es... lo busqué pero me dijeron que se había mudado dos meses atrás así que me puse a investigar y averigüé a dónde había viajado. Por eso estoy aquí, por Yuri–

Víctor se quedó pensativo un momento y luego suspiró

—Chris, no voy a decirte si lo que sientes está bien o mal, a final de cuentas eso no lo puedes controlar y no depende de ti... solo voy a pedirte que, hagas lo que hagas, decidas con cuidado. No olvides que Yuri no está acostumbrado a atarse a nadie–

Asentí.

—Antes de viajar estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, me sentía seguro, pero ahora... no lo sé, él parece muy a gusto contigo y conmigo–

—Yo voy a apartarme–

—No tienes que hacerlo, Víctor, no es eso lo que quise decir–

—Lo sé, pero eres mi amigo y Yuri es el chico que te gusta. No está bien que siga acostándome con él–

Se acercó a besarme una vez más y después me sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

—Te deseo toda la suerte, Chris–

**

Unos días después, Yuri y yo fuimos a cenar a un restaurante. En realidad fue una velada bastante linda, hablamos mucho tiempo sobre algunos detalles de su nuevo libro y terminamos por pasar la noche juntos en mi habitación de hotel. Cada vez me sentía más vulnerable cuando estaba con él, la manera en que me besaba y acariciaba bastaban para volverme loco y hacerme caer rendido a sus brazos. En cada encuentro que teníamos mi corazón se aceleraba más, me sentía más y más atrapado y sabía que había llegado, emocionalmente, a un pozo sin fondo del que difícilmente podría salir.

Nos besamos suavemente, mientras yo acariciaba su rostro y él mi cuello. Amaba despertar en sus brazos.

—Buenos días, cariño– lo saludé y él me sonrió.

—Muy buenos– besó mi mejilla y después mis labios –¿cómo la pasaste ayer?–

—Siempre es un placer estar contigo– le guiñé un ojo- en la cama y fuera de ella.

Yuri me sonrió y se estiró.

—Gracias por invitarme a cenar– me dijo –fue una velada muy linda–

—Te agradezco a ti que aceptaras, la pasé muy bien y nuestra plática de verdad me gustó–

Parecía un poco conmovido por mis palabras.

—¿Hablas en serio?–

—Claro, me gustó que me hablaras de tu libro y de sus secretos, que no has querido revelarle a nadie más–

—Ni siquiera a Víctor le he contado sobre eso– me dijo sonriendo –así que no puedes decir nada, es un secreto entre tú y yo–

Le correspondí la sonrisa y me sentí especial. Quizás si sería buen momento para decirle lo que sentía por él y proponerle algo más formal, de modo que decidí que organizaría algo en un sitio especial y le pediría que fuera mi pareja. Decidí planearlo cuidadosamente durante algunos días, tenía que ser sorpresa, no quería que mi adorado Yuri sospechara de nada.

Finalmente llegó el día, tenía planeada una cena para él en su restaurante favorito y algo más en mi habitación. Si todo salía bien, podría presumir pronto que tenía una pareja.

Quedamos de vernos una tarde en el mismo parque donde lo encontré, me sentía feliz. Llegué un poco antes y me sorprendió ver que ya estaba esperándome.

—¡Chris!– me sonrió y me besó en los labios para saludarme –¿cómo estás?–

—Bien, Yuri. Me alegra verte– le sonreí también –¿quisieras ir por un café?–

—Claro– se bajó un poco los lentes y me guiñó un ojo. Después nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la cafetería más cercana. Me sonrojé un poco al sentir cómo me abrazaba por la cintura y besaba mi mejilla y mi cuello. Correspondí de la misma forma, besando sus labios y abrazándolo también por la cintura. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos pareja y me emocionaba pensar que, posiblemente, pronto sería así.

Llegamos a la cafetería favorita de Yuri y tomamos una mesa al aire libre, al lado de un enorme jardín. Yuri me acarició la mano suavemente y yo correspondí. Permanecimos así varios minutos, en silencio, sólo mirándonos el uno al otro.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato de cosas sin importancia, de lo que habíamos hecho en el día y demás cuando vimos que Tamura se acercaba a nosotros y saludaba a Yuri con un beso en los labios. Después se sentó en nuestra mesa; me sentí un poco incómodo, pero no dije nada.

—Hola Chris– me sonrió y yo a él

—Hola Tamura–

—¿Puedo probar tu bebida?– le preguntó a Yuri y él accedió. Tenía que apresurarme a invitarlo a cenar o Tamura podría adelantarse en proponerle algo y ocuparlo antes que yo.

—Yuri... quería preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer hoy por la noche– le dije y volví a acariciar su mano, él sonrió.

—Oh... lo lamento Chris. Justo esta noche iré con mi novio a cenar. Pero... podemos salir mañana si quieres–

—¿Tu... novio dices?–

—Así es– me respondió Tamura –le pedí a Yuri que fuera mi novio anoche y bueno... creo que hacemos una linda pareja ¿no?. A ninguno nos gusta estar atados a una sola persona así que decidimos iniciar una relación abierta– me guiñó un ojo –¿qué te parece si te nos unes esta noche? Para celebrar–

—No creo que pueda– le respondí decepcionado –tengo cosas que hacer–

—Anda Chris– Yuri intentó persuadirme, pero esta vez era distinto, me sentía terrible y necesitaba alejarme o me quebraría ahí mismo.

—No puedo cariño– le sonreí y acaricié su lindo rostro –otro día ¿está bien?–

Se quedó mirándome y luego asintió de mala gana.

—Como quieras– me dijo y luego se levantó de la mesa y se fue a sentar en el pasto.

—Es un poco caprichoso– me dijo Tamura con una sonrisa –ya después se pondrá mejor. Creo que puedo intentar ponerlo feliz esta noche, ya sabes, mejorar su humor– hizo una pausa –de acuerdo Chris, te agradezco por invitar a Yuri a beber un café, pero ya no te entretengo, voy a llevarme a Yuri para arreglarnos y salir por la noche, ¿está bien?, ¿nos vemos después?–

_¿Qué podía decir?_

—Sí. Claro– le sonreí y luego él se puso de pie y ambos se marcharon. Sabía que Yuri estaba molesto, pero me dolió que no se despidiera de mi.

Esa noche en mi cama no dejaba de pensar y pensar sobre el asunto. Quizás si no me hubiera tardado tanto en actuar, Yuri ahora sería mi novio. O quizás no. No sabía si yo hubiera podido aceptar una relación abierta, a ese punto yo ya no quería verlo con nadie más aunque no hubiera nada serio. Me sentía como un tonto, estaba completamente arrepentido por haber esperado tanto, ahora jamás sabría si hubiera tenido o no una oportunidad con Yuri.

Después de quedarme despierto durante horas y pensar en lo mismo, tomé una decisión; estar ahí me hacía daño, no soportaba verlo con alguien más y si ya no podía aspirar a tener un noviazgo con él, entonces...

**

—Espera, ¿dices que te vas?– Víctor se sentó sobre mi cama mientras yo terminaba de empacar mis cosas

—Así es, ya no tengo nada que hacer en Rusia–

Víctor me miró con cierto reproche y yo suspiré.

—No me lo tomes a mal. Me refiero a que yo vine a Rusia a buscarlo a él y ahora... bueno, ya está con alguien más. Además no es barato vivir en un hotel–

—Sabes que puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras–

—Gracias Vitya pero de verdad es hora de irme. Tengo que retomar mi vida y si tengo a Yuri cerca no voy a poder–

—¿Y no vas a decirle nada?–

—No, y te agradecería que no lo hicieras tampoco–

—¿No te vas a despedir de él?–

—No... Yuri no necesita despedirse de mi, él está bien y es feliz–

—Chris no digas eso, tú eres muy especial para Yuri, me consta... cuando lo conocí no hacía más que hablar de ti–

Sonreí con tristeza, eso, lejos de hacerme sentir bien, me dolía profundamente. Si en algún momento tuve la oportunidad de tener algo más con Yuri, se había esfumado ahora. Tal vez no debía haberlo pensado demasiado.

—Es mejor así, Víctor, yo se lo que te digo– me senté a su lado en la cama –mi vuelo sale en unas horas–

—Al menos déjame llevarte al aeropuerto, ¿qué dices?–

Asentí, seguramente no vería a Víctor en un largo tiempo, así que al menos podríamos aprovechar unas horas para convivir antes de que me fuera de vuelta a Suiza.

Llegamos al aeropuerto antes del anochecer, Víctor no dejaba de abrazarme y repetirme lo mucho que me extrañaría, sabía que estaba preocupado por mi y podía entenderlo, cuando fui al baño y me miré al espejo noté que toda la tristeza se reflejaba en mi rostro. No solo era que Yuri ya estaba con otro chico, sino que, seguramente, no lo volvería a ver.

Vitya se despidió de mi con un gran abrazo y luego me dio un beso pequeño.

—Cuídate, Chris– me pidió –te prometo que las cosas irán mejor–

Asentí y le sonreí antes de cruzar la zona de seguridad.

**

Yuri Ayato llevaba varios días llamando en vano a Chris. El atractivo chico suizo no contestaba sus llamadas ni sus mensajes, cuando fue a buscarlo al hotel le dijeron que ya no estaba hospedándose ahí, de modo que decidió ir a buscar a su mejor amigo y preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo.

—Víctor– Yuri entró a la casa ajena incluso sin que Vitya lo invitara a pasar –¿dónde está Chris?–

—¿Uh?–

—¿Dónde está?, llevo días buscándolo y no me contesta, ya me dijeron en el hotel que se fue de ahí, dime, ¿se está quedando en tu casa?–

—No... en realidad no, hace mucho tampoco hablo con él– mintió

—Por favor, ¿tú crees que nací ayer?, si no me dices dónde está ahora mismo llamaré a la policía rusa para que lo busquen–

—¡No!– el mayor suspiró –está bien... Chris volvió a Suiza–

—Víctor, dime la verdad–

—Lo es, Yuri, no estoy mintiendo–

—Si volvió a Suiza ¿por qué no me dijo nada?, ni fue a despedirse de mi–

—Bueno... es complicado– le respondió –pero te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad–

—¿Entonces se fue?– hizo una pausa –¿tú lo sabías?–

—Si. Yo lo acompañé al aeropuerto–

—¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?!– exclamó y luego bajó la voz y la mirada –¿y por qué él no me dijo nada?–

—No se lo tomes a mal, Yuri, es una cuestión personal–

—Pero...–

—¿Pero?–

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

—Nada– el chico se dirigió a la salida

—Espera, Yuri–

—No, Vitya, no digas nada. Si no se despidió de mi fue por algo– le sonrió, se quitó los lentes y le guiñó un ojo antes de irse. Era su manera particular de despedirse de todo el mundo, pero Víctor sabía que Yuri estaba decepcionado.

**

—Cariño, no te preocupes– Tamura intentaba animar a su novio mientras él permanecía recostado sobre su cama, mirando el chat que Chris ni siquiera había abierto –después podrás comunicarte con él, tal vez tuvo una emergencia–

—No lo fue. Si hubiera sido así al menos me hubiera enviado un mensaje o algo. Míralo, está en línea y no contesta–

—Bueno, ¿y si le llamas?–

—Ya lo llamé muchas veces–

—Está bien, deja el teléfono un momento– Tamura se colocó sobre él –¿qué te parece si busco la manera de tranquilizarte un poco?–

—No lo sé... creo que no estoy de ánimos–

—Vamos, Yuri, ¿cuándo hemos tenido un mal sexo?–

—¿Es que en todo lo que piensas es sexo?– Yuri se incorporó –nunca hacemos nada más que follar. No salimos a ningún lado y si lo hacemos, siempre terminamos cogiendo por fuerza–

—No entiendo cuál es el problema, nunca antes pareció molestarte, ¿qué sucede Yuri?–

—Nada–

—Tiene que haber alguna razón, siempre hemos hecho lo mismo tú y yo y siempre has hecho lo mismo con tus otros amantes, sólo follar–

—No con todos– murmuró –mira, no es nada contra ti, pero no tengo ganas ahora–

Tamura decidió no insistir, aunque le parecía extraño, sabía que cuando Yuri se molestaba era mejor dejarlo tranquilo, pero era la primera vez que lo rechazaba para tener sexo.

**

Recibí otra llamada de Yuri mientras miraba televisión en mi recámara. No tenía ganas de responder, sabía que seguramente estaba molesto porque no me despedí de él, pero aún no me sentía preparado para que tuviéramos una conversación. ¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿qué volví a huir como un cobarde al verlo con alguien más?. Esa no era una opción.

Los días pasaban y cada vez me sentía peor, por más que trataba de enfocarme en mis actividades no dejaba de pensar en Yuri y en que debía estar en brazos de su novio mientras yo sufría por él y me quedaba noches enteras sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba seguro de que jamás iba a poder superar a ese bello chico, sabía que no debía haberme enamorado tanto de alguien que no está interesado en mantener una relación formal y de compromiso, era evidente que si Yuri decidía buscar a alguien en algún momento, sería alguien como él, que pensara igual.

Víctor me llamaba de vez en cuando y me preguntaba si estaba bien, de modo que respondía afirmativamente, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero sabía que incluso por teléfono era capaz de percibir la terrible depresión en la que me encontraba hundido.

Pero lo peor de todo vino cuando Yuri dejó de buscarme, de llamarme y enviar mensajes. Significaba que para él ya era asunto olvidado, había dado vuelta a la página y seguido con su vida. Me arrepentía por no haberle contestado, y en cierta manera me sentía culpable, pero sabía que su cariño hacia mi era más bien amistoso y seguramente pasajero, si no me separaba de él ahora, no iba a poder hacerlo después y sabía que sufriría aún más por ello.

**

Mi vida parecía haberse detenido, para mi todos los días eran iguales, tristes, amargos. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Yuri me envió el último mensaje y yo me encontraba hundido en la más profunda depresión, no había ni siquiera una pequeña mejoría para mi. Me la pasaba recostado pensando en él, extrañando cada uno de los días y cada una de las noches que vivimos en París y en Rusia, cuando creía que tenía una pequeña oportunidad con él. Tal vez la tuve y esperé demasiado tiempo. Ese pensamiento no me dejaba tranquilo, quizás si no lo hubiera pensado tanto...

Pero de nada servía lamentarse por eso, Yuri ya estaba con alguien y las cosas difícilmente iban a cambiar, solo me quedaba esperar a que el tiempo, lenta y dolorosamente, me curara.

Fue entonces cuando mi vida dio un giro completamente inesperado. Estaba recostado sobre mi cama leyendo cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? No estaba de humor para ver a nadie, aunque me resultó extraño, yo no solía recibir visitas en mi casa a menos que yo las hubiera invitado.

Cuando abrí me quedé sin palabras. Era él.

—¿Yuri?– pregunté incrédulo –¿qué haces aquí?–

—Vine por ti– me dijo decididamente y entró a mi casa –haz tus maletas, que volverás conmigo a Rusia ahora mismo–

—¿Qué quieres decir?–

—Vengo a llevarte de vuelta a mi lado y también por una explicación– me dijo –¿por qué te fuiste?–

—Bueno... yo...–

—¿Y por qué no contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes?–

—Es que...–

—Si pasó algo debiste decírmelo– me miró –creí que estábamos bien Chris, me sentía bien contigo y de pronto te fuiste sin decirme nada... si ya no querías tener que ver conmigo al menos debiste ser honesto... y despedirte de mi–

—Yuri, no me malinterpretes. Si me fui es porque...–

—Porque ya no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, lo entiendo– interrumpió Yuri –pero pudiste ser honesto y decirme la verdad–

—No, Yuri, te equivocas– le dije –por supuesto que quiero tener algo contigo todavía, pero tú ya tienes a Tamura–

—Sabías bien que se trataba de una relación abierta así que no me vengas con eso–

—Claro que lo sabía pero...– me contuve, no me atrevía aún a decirle la verdad

—¡¿Pero qué?!–

—No puedo decírtelo, cariño, lo siento–

—No vine hasta acá para que me dejaras así– me miró decidido y se cruzó de brazos –si no quieres decirme no me iré de tu casa–

Suspiré.

—Escucha...–

—Si no es que te cansaste de mi dime la verdad... dime y te prometo que no volverás a saber de mi nunca más, me iré ahora–

Ya no podía seguir mintiendo más. Si nuestro destino era permanecer separados llegaría el día en que yo podría entenderlo o al menos aceptarlo, pero no podía seguir olcutándole a Yuri la verdad. Asentí y me acerqué a acariciar su rostro mientras miraba a sus ojos fijamente

—Lo que sucede es que me enamoré, Yuri–

Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego frunció el ceño incómodo.

—¿Te enamoraste?–

—Así es... del chico más hermoso que conocí en mi vida–

Lo vi desviar la mirada y asintió. Parecía decepcionado.

—Entiendo... entiendo todo ahora. Te enamoraste y no quieres estar con nadie más– hizo una pausa –debiste decirme, Chris–

Estaba a punto de retirarse pero yo no lo solté.

—Espera–sonreí y decidí que, sucediera lo que fuera con nosotros, iba a decirle todo en ese momento –quiero celebrar que al parecer si soy importante para ese hombre que quiero tanto. Tal vez él no me ama de la misma forma, pero me alegra ver que se preocupa por mi... y que me extraña–

Se quedó mirándome un momento sin comprender muy bien por qué no lo dejaba marcharse y yo sonreí.

—Se que debí decirlo en París, tal vez cuando estábamos en la Torre Eiffel... debí permanecer a tu lado, donde me sentía bien y era feliz. Te amo, Yuri, tanto... que tuve miedo de perderte. Te amo tanto que no soporté verte con alguien más y por eso me fui sin despedirme de ti. No quería hacerlo pero me rompió el corazón verte con alguien más–

Al parecer se había quedado sin palabras, no me respondió nada, solo se quedó mirándome incrédulo por tanto tiempo que comencé a arrepentirme por haberme confesado.

—Lamento si me fui sin despedirme de ti, pero esa es la razón–

—¿Me amas?– me preguntó confundido y yo asentí.

—Claro que te amo. ¿Por qué crees que fui a París y a Rusia? Estaba buscándote–

Parecía haberse conmovido bastante con mis palabras.

—Eres la primer persona que dice que me ama–

Yo sonreí y acaricié su rostro.

—¿De verdad?–

—Si–

—Te lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario para que jamás lo olvides–

—No podría olvidarme de nada que venga de ti aunque quisiera– acercó su rostro al mío –lo intenté. Intenté convencerme de que no me hacías falta cuando te fuiste y que eras uno más entre todos los chicos que han estado conmigo. Y no pude. Te volviste especial en París y no me di cuenta hasta que ya no estuviste más conmigo–

—Entonces... ¿podría decirse que yo te gusto?–

—No, Chris. Gustar es una palabra sin ninguna relevancia, cualquiera me puede gustar, un chico con el que follo por diversión me gusta, pero tú... contigo las cosas son tan bellas y distintas. Por supuesto que me gustas, solo mírate– me abrazó por la cintura y acercó su cuerpo al mío –pero hay mucho más que eso–

—¿Entonces sientes algo por mi?– pregunté sin poderlo creer y él asintió

—¡Estoy enamorado de ti!– me respondió con tanta seguridad que ni siquiera pude dudarlo

Y aún así me costaba creer que no se trataba de un sueño, ¿de verdad Yuri estaba correspondiendo a lo que yo sentía?. Lo miré fijamente y luego rompí la distancia que quedaba entre los dos y lo besé suavemente.

Puedo asegurar que el contacto fue muy distinto esta vez, Yuri correspondía pero no había lujuria en su manera de acariciar mis labios. Por el contrario, lo hacía de una manera suave y cariñosa, incluso tierna. Sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi rostro así que hice lo mismo. Mi corazón latía apresuradamente, todavía emocionado por las palabras de mi adorado Yuri Ayato. Ahora entendía mucho mejor por qué me había enamorado de él. Era maravilloso en todos los sentidos, lo quería a mi lado para siempre.

—Yuri– murmuré y sentí que se separaba un momento de mi para sonreírme y después volvía a besarme de la misma forma, no quería que se terminara nunca ese momento.

Sabía que las palabras sobraban pero él quiso asegurarse de que, de ahora en adelante, seríamos una pareja formal, sin relaciones con otras personas ni nada que no fuera sólo él y yo.

Esa noche decidió quedarse en mi casa mientras planeábamos qué hacer con nuestras vidas. Yo vivía en Suiza y él vivía en Rusia.

—Puedo venirme a vivir acá contigo– me dijo mientras nos relajábamos en la tina de baño –o tú puedes ir a vivir conmigo a Rusia, amor–

—No tengo trabajo por el momento así que tendré que comenzar a buscar. Puedo hacerlo aquí o allá– respondí acariciando su cabello.

—¿Y si nos vamos un tiempo a Rusia y después volvemos acá?– me preguntó –o creo que tengo una mejor idea–

—Dime– besé su mejilla suavemente y él sonrió y se incorporó para mirarme a los ojos.

—París–

Sonreí y acaricié su rostro mientras sentía sus manos acariciarme por debajo del agua.

—¿París?–

—Claro. Es una ciudad hermosa y... bueno, me dio los mejores momentos que he tenido–

Acaricié su rostro y lo besé suavemente. Pude sentir cómo se acomodaba sobre mi con una pierna a cada lado y me acariciaba al mismo tiempo que correspondía a mi beso. No pude contenerme a esas provocaciones y me dejé llevar.

Un momento después, los besos dulces comenzaron a volverse cada vez más apasionados, las caricias ya no se limitaban al rostro y el torso, Yuri comenzaba a explorar cada rincón de mi cuerpo con sus delicadas manos y se detenía en las zonas donde sabía que más me hacían estremecer.

Mi novio era un experto y conocía cada uno de mis puntos débiles, lo que estaba haciendo me enloquecía tanto que me costaba controlarme.

—Yuri...– gemí en cuanto llevó su mano hasta mi entrepierna y empezó a presionar suavemente por toda su extensión –ahhh...–

Sonrió y besó mi mejilla y después mi frente, sin dejar de provocarme con sus caricias y esa mirada tan sensual que poseía.

Nos besamos una vez más mientras él me masturbaba suavemente, con movimientos lentos y bien marcados, estaba por volverme loco.

—Mhhh...– sentí mi entrepierna empezar a endurecerse y la ansiedad me consumía. Sabía perfectamente bien cómo estimularme y hacerme suplicar por más, conocía cada uno de mis secretos y amaba lo bien que se valía de ello para hacerme sentir tan bien. Una vez que mi pene se irguió por completo, Yuri dejó mis labios y descendió lentamente hasta llegar a mi pecho, donde depositó un beso muy suave y luego se acomodó para sumergirse en el agua y practicarme una increíble felación.

—Yuri...– comencé a jadear, no podía evitar moverme a su ritmo, buscando más de ese increíble placer que me brindaba. Había comenzado a lubricar de lo excitado que me sentía. Su lengua se enredaba alrededor de mi pene, bajaba por mis testículos y luego volvía a subir hasta la punta donde se dedicaba a succionar. Se metió mi entrepierna completa a la boca y tuve que reprimirme para no gritar de placer.

El sexo oral bajo el agua era exquisito, pero no podía durar demasiado debido a la falta de oxígeno, así que Yuri me soltó, sacó la cabeza del agua y me sonrió.

Se acomodó sobre mi con una pierna a cada lado, una vez más, y llevó mi mano hasta su entrepierna.

—Tócame– me pidió mientras comenzaba a rozar su trasero con mi pene y volvía a besarme.

No lo pensé dos veces y comencé a satisfacerlo, acariciando su miembro erguido y necesitado de atención. Pude escucharlo suspirar, estaba complacido, conocía esa bella mirada de satisfacción.

—Chris...– gimió y decidió, finalmente, empezar a penetrarse. Fue subiendo y bajando sobre mi entrepierna, poco a poco, cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo.

—Ahhh... Yuri...–

—Te amo, Chris– murmuró y aceleró un poco el movimiento. El placer era inmenso, sentir sus movimientos expertos sobre mi cuerpo me llenaba de sensaciones indescriptibles, deseaba hacerlo mío una y otra vez, sin detenerme, no quería que eso se terminara nunca.

Decidí ayudarlo con el movimiento sin dejar de masturbarlo y besarlo apasionadamente, adoraba ver lo excitado que se ponía de recibirme en su interior y la facilidad con la que me provocaba a mi. Esta vez podía notar que para él también era distinto, se movía de una forma más apasionada que en todos nuestros anteriores encuentros y gemía suavemente a mi oído. Cada vez íbamos más rápido y nos movíamos con más intensidad, el placer que sentía era infinito y deseaba más.

—Ahhh... así, amor– gemí y tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no venirme aún, su cuerpo envolvía mi pene por completo y lo presionaba llevándome a la locura, no quería parar. Él se movía con una gran destreza, de pronto bajaba la intensidad y lo hacía mucho más suave e incluso dulce; en ese momento aprovechábamos para besarnos y abrazarnos y yo no perdía oportunidad de llenarlo de caricias y tiernas muestras de cariño. Jamás lo habíamos hecho de esa forma tan linda y me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba.

Ya no me sentía tan bien en la tina, deseaba hacerle el amor en un espacio donde pudiéramos movernos con toda comodidad, de modo que me las arreglé para levantarlo sin salir de su cuerpo y me lo llevé apresuradamente a mi cama, donde lo recosté sin importar que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran empapados y me acomodé sobre él, besándolo ansioso y acariciando su bella figura, feliz de sentirlo corresponder.

Ahora era yo quien marcaba el ritmo, lo penetraba una y otra vez de forma suave y cariñosa, asegurándome de que lo disfrutara tanto como yo. Lo escuchaba gemir extasiado y yo me sentía complacido.

Después de permanecer un rato así, me hizo rodar, quedando sobre mi nuevamente.

—Quiero que te relajes y disfrutes de esto– me dijo sonriendo y comenzó a moverse una vez más, con el mismo ritmo lento y bien marcado que había usado cuando estuvimos en la tina. Yo me estremecí, adoraba esa atención y ese deseo suyo de hacerme gozar tanto, estaba consiguiendo darme la mejor experiencia sexual de toda mi vida, amaba estar con él de esa forma, me enamoré de su pasión desde la primera vez que le hice el amor en París.

Sabía que quería hacerme disfrutar, pero no pude evitar moverme también, deseaba profundizar todo lo posible en su cuerpo, sentir cómo me aprisionaba de esa manera tan exquisita. Estaba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo maravilloso, podía sentirlo.

—Amo cómo te mueves, Chris– me dijo al oído y no pude contenerme más. Sentí que mi cuerpo llegaba a su límite y eyaculé con abundancia en su interior, gimiendo profundamente y sintiendo cómo mi piel se erizaba al sentir el roce de sus labios.

—Ahhh... Yuri... te amo– murmuré jadeando, dejando lo último de mi en su interior.

—Y yo a ti mi amor– me dijo él y yo sonreí. Había llegado el momento de retribuírle tan excelentes atenciones que tuvo conmigo, quería que su orgasmo fuera como ningún otro que hubiera tenido. Lo hice rodar hasta que quedó de espaldas y luego me separé. Descendí hasta su vientre y besé su abdomen de manera cariñosa, pasando la lengua por el piercing que se encontraba ahí y sintiendo a mi amado Yuri retorcerse, deseando ese placer sexual que tanto le gustaba sentir.

Decidí terminar con la tortura y me acomodé entre sus piernas, tomando su entrepiera con la boca y comenzando a lamer su extensión poco a poco, disfrutando de cada uno de los gemidos de mi novio y de la manera en que me suplicaba apresurarme. Lamí desde la punta hasta los testículos, deteniéndome en cada uno de ellos, succionando suavemente, complacido por la manera en que se estremecía.

—Chris...– lo escuché gemir y sonreí. Lamí su pene nuevamente, esta vez comenzando desde los testículos y cuando llegué hasta arriba, lo introduje en mi boca por completo –ahhh... mhhh...–

Succioné poco a poco, metiéndolo cada vez más en mi cavidad bucal, feliz por ver lo mucho que Yuri disfrutaba de lo que hacía para él. Se excitó tanto que incluso tomó mi cabello suavemente y comenzó a embestir despacio, llegando tan profundo como podía y gimiendo en cada embestida.

—Ahhh... Chris... ya no puedo más– me dijo, sabía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo de modo que dejé lo que hacía y me acomodé sobre él. Me acerqué a su oído.

—Amor, dime una manera en la que siempre has querido venirte– le pedí –te complaceré en todo, te lo mereces–

Yuri sonrió y murmuró su respuesta a mi oído. Yo sonreí. Por supuesto que haría eso y más por él.

Me acomodé mejor, con una pierna a cada lado justo como él lo había hecho y comencé a introducirme su pene poco a poco. Su expresión era tan placentera que me incentivó a moverme de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, suave, lento y profundizando todo lo que podía. Lo escuché gemir tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, me sentía feliz.

Finalmente, luego de unas cuantas embestidas, mi novio no pudo soportarlo más y sujetó mis caderas con fuerza, se hundió en mi todo lo que pudo y explotó en un orgasmo increíble.

Me encantó sentirlo eyacular en mi interior mientras jadeaba y se movía de arriba abajo, llenándome todo lo que podía. Al final sonrió complacido y yo lo correspondí. Me acomodé a su lado, completamente satisfecho y él me abrazó, recostándose sobre mi hombro como hicimos tantas veces en París.

—Es impresionante lo mucho que te amo, Chris– me dijo mientras iba quedándose dormido. Sonreí al ver el destello del regalo que le di.

**

Unos meses después, Víctor se comunicó conmigo al recibir, desde París, una invitación a su nombre para un gran evento, el mejor evento del año, al menos para mi.

—¿Cómo estás Chris?, hace tanto no se de ti, me alegra saber que tu relación con Yuri va tan bien– hizo una pausa y escuché que sonreía –no puedo creer que vayas a casarte–

—Así es– respondí con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi novio que aún dormía en mis brazos –Yuri fue quien me lo pidió de hecho–

—¿De verdad?, me alegro muchísimo por ti y por él. Nos han hecho falta–

—¿Tamura no está molesto?–

—Claro que no, irá a su boda con mucho gusto, dice que le da gusto que su mejor amigo sea feliz y esté tan enamorado–

—Entonces ¿los esperamos por acá?–

—Claro que si... y llevaré conmigo a alguien, si me lo permiten–

—¡¿De verdad?!, ¡claro que lo permitimos!, está cordialmente invitado, ¿quién es?–

—Se trata de una chica–

Me quedé atónito de escuchar eso, Víctor siempre había tenido muy en claro su sexualidad. Al ver que no respondía, comenzó a reír.

—Es broma Chris, se trata de mi novio, Yuri Plisetsky, es un chico muy bello y maravilloso, ya lo conocerás–

—Eres un idiota– le dije y sonreí –los esperaremos con mucho gusto–

—Muy bien, ahí estaremos. Te dejo Chris, debo irme porque está esperándome–

—De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto–

Sonreí y miré a Yuri despertando.

—Hola amor...– me saludó y me dio un beso suave –¿era Vitya?–

—Así es, vendrá a nuestra boda y traerá a un chico–

—¡Vaya!, me alegro por él– sonrió

—Me encanta verte usar esto– le dije tomando entre mis manos el corazón que le di –y me fascina hacerte el amor cuando lo llevas puesto–

—Tendrás que hacerme el amor todo el tiempo, entonces, porque siempre lo llevaré puesto– me dijo y se colocó sobre mi, mirándome de manera seductora y a la vez romántica –nunca olvides, Chris, que soy tu amante de mil noches–

Sonrió y yo correspondí antes de empezar a besarnos.

**

_"Una vez es casualidad, dos es interés, tres es destino. Si coincidimos una tercera vez en esta vida, me casaré contigo."_

**FIN**


End file.
